


Forget-Me-Not

by UponPaleWings



Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Genocide, Not really graphic, evil aliens, its aliens, thats basically it, there isnt really any tags to go withthis, vague violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings
Summary: The stars are alive; take from that what you will, it wont change the fact that they are.
Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053
Kudos: 2





	Forget-Me-Not

“The stars are alive, Orion.” My mother used to tell me, sitting on the roof of our house holding me in her lap. “You have to remember Orion, don’t forget like the others.”

  
It always seemed like a warning when she said it, like forgetting her words would doom me to a short existence. I would always nod, a little bit scared but determined to follow what my mother said. Every time she told me those words it seemed as if my promise to remember hurt her, like she was fighting against the urge to cry. My mother was different on the nights when we slept under the stars... like a long buried part of herself had come to the forefront of her mind to say those things; a part of her that had seen beneath the veil of the sky and met something terrible on the other side.

I never understood what she meant when I was small, always pondering when my mother wasn’t there. I understand them now though, and the truth she whispered to me in those long nights should have never been revealed to the light of day.

“The stars are alive, Orion! You have to remember that the stars are alive!”

Her last words should have clued me in, should have stopped me from pursuing the dreams I had and the company I kept. Those words would have saved us all if not for my hubris, my desire to reach those stars that my mother so carefully kept recorded on star charts and notebooks, so carefully kept track of so that we would know when one of them had moved. Hindsight is 20/20, I think they used to say.

  
I wonder what my mother was trying to do, when she named me after Orion. It was the dog-star when I was young, shining as a beacon to all who needed direction. Maybe she was trying to tell me to be obedient and follow her commands, to warn the rest of the world. Or maybe she had already seen what I would eventually do, and named me accordingly to the star she most hated.

Orion isn’t there anymore, up in the sky. It’s gone just like all the other stars when the Heaven gate fell open - when light was blotted out of the universe and the skies emptied onto our pathetic planet. It was the last to go out though, if I remember correctly; The first and the last star to start shining the horrible day my mother’s words became known to everyone else.

She’s still out there, I think, screaming in the distance. It’s a god forsaken sound, still as hopeless and depraved as it had been was when I was younger, hiding in my bedroom. It leaves my ears ringing whenever I think about it.

I’ve got to start walking again soon. Staying too long in one place these days is dangerous to anything left alive in this wasteland. They hunt us, you know. A barren people and a barren sky is all that’s left of earth for them to enjoy now that they are down here proper. Sometimes I see other survivors out in the distance, sit down to share stories of family and life before everyone knew the truth, but we all have to split up eventually. Too big a group draws their attention.

Sometimes I wonder what the world would have been like had we not opened the gate, if we hadn’t peeked into Pandora’s Box and let the horrors out. My wandering mind usually takes me to all the places I would have loved to go see with my mother before she died. None of its possible now anyway, so the only harm is the heartache I might have remembering grassy fields and blue skies; when summer and winter where months away from each other instead of separated by mere hours, when stars in the sky brought delight instead of terror, and the wind was a comforting friend instead of a howling tormentor.

I wonder about the world... What kind of beauty could we have created, had we just stayed on our planet? What kind of wonders could we have achieved?  
The words haunt me nowadays - the words my mother whispered somberly in those sweet warm summer nights in place of goodnight kisses and loving embraces. Words of warning that will always be with me even if they are useless now.

“The stars are alive Orion…”

“…You have to remember, the stars are alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah 2 stories in the same week, its only because I didn't post Wednesday like I meant to. ya'll are getting a poem next, so don't count on this double posting becoming a regular thing.  
> blah blah review plz


End file.
